


Estarás siempre a mi lado

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, VampireWereLock, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock es el tercer hijo del vampiro más antiguo que aun existe en el mundo. John es un lobo, que tras perder a su familia, vive como sirviente entre los vampiros. Los años pasan y el vínculo entre ambos seres se vuelve extremadamente fuerte, sin embargo, su relación se ve truncada cuando John se presenta como el último omega de raza pura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015.  
> Prompt #22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia Watson está a punto de comenzar una nueva vida.

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=6gemtj)

 

_El olor de su hermana cambió repentinamente y los siguientes días se volvieron caóticos, ella gritaba de una manera horrenda y él no podía hacer otra cosa que taparse los oídos y cantar en voz baja una canción que lo ayudara a olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Después de esos días su hermana salió de su habitación renovada, se le veía cansada, exhausta y le costó trabajo cargarlo para sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Pero era una nueva persona, el brillo de sus ojos lo mostraba, casi podía sentir el orgullo que de ella manaba._

_Los mensajes llegaron en cuestión de semanas, el primero había sido Trevor, por supuesto, era el que estaba más cercano en su enclave de Bavaria. Hablaba de todo lo que podía ofrecer a la familia, porque era bien sabido que pese a ser de una larga tradición de omegas de raza pura, esta era prácticamente la última oportunidad._

_Se suponía que deberían tener diez o quince omegas para repartir entre las principales familias, los cuales regresarían a una omega a la familia para reproducirse de nuevo y elegir a los que serían los omega principales de la siguiente generación. Omega con omega, era un proceso complicado pero una omega pura podía lograrlo y omega masculino si estaba bien dotado producía la suficiente semilla para asegurar la reproducción._

_Sin embargo, los omega que habían nacido antes de ella habían muerto. Tres hermanas mayores enfermas antes de cumplir quince años, Harriet pensaba que estaba condenada y sin embargo sobrevivió lo suficiente como para presentarse como tal. Después, tres hermanas menores muertas antes de los diez años, dos hermanos menores muertos para los seis años y al final, John. Que hubiera superado los tres años era ya una maravilla y ahora tenía cinco y ella, veintidós años._

_La edad en la que un omega puro tenía su primer celo._

_La segunda carta traída por un mensajero que casi había muerto en el camino cuando un vampiro intentó capturarlo, fue más prometedora. El alfa ya había entrado en madurez y estaba en pleno control de su clan desde siete años atrás, muy diferente en su situación a lo que era el clan Trevor donde el alfa que esperaba unirse a Harriet había pasado su primer celo el año anterior y era su padre quien controlaba al clan._

_Sus padres tomaron la decisión fácilmente, Harriet sería llevada a Italia para unirse con el alfa del clan Morstan. El mensajero fue despachado con rapidez y en menos de dos lunas había regresado acompañado de veinte alfas y un pequeño ejército de cincuenta betas. La familia entera se mudaría a Venecia y ahí, cuando recibieran la primera omega fruto de la unión de Harriet y Morstan, podrían unirla con John._

_Tenían fe en John, él engendraría una camada de omegas y podrían hacer renacer el poder de los lobos. Confiaban aun más en Harriet, ella le daría muchos hijos a Morstan y así podrían unir a todos en un solo clan._

_John estaba asustado, jamás había dejado sus tierras, vivían lo suficientemente alejados de todos como para no ser molestados, sin embargo, durante el viaje tendrían que pasar por terrenos más habitados. Sus padres sabían de los Holmes, hubieran sido unos tontos de no hacerlo, pero no creyeron que se lanzarían sobre ellos de esa manera._

_Era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un vampiro, aunque llegaron siendo más de cien. Trataron de defenderlos pero eran simples omega, por más puros que fueran, jamás habían tenido que usar su fuerza de manera violenta. Sus padres murieron en las manos del padre de los vampiros, ese que clamaba ser más viejo que nadie más. Era un ser terrible, su piel blanca refulgía con la luna en cuarto menguante, un día aciago para viajar._

_Harriet protegió a John todo lo que pudo, pero el vampiro que la atacó se sintió tan feliz de encontrar resistencia en ella que la mató vilmente, desgarrando su garganta y bebiendo su sangre de tal manera que parecía que quería dejarla sin una sola gota._

_El vampiro era hermoso._

_Los demás tenían cierta belleza pero todo su ser se deformaba con la transformación, sus rostros dejaban de ser perfectos y se veían aterradores, no pudo evitar temblar al observarlos. Pero él, era diferente, no podía ser más evidente que entre todos los demás, destacaba. El brillo sobrenatural de sus ojos, los tonos rojizos que se observan en sus irises, el blanco de su piel, los colmillos que rasgaban el cuello de su hermana, todo se le antojó perfecto._

_Pero no lo era, había asesinado a su familia, no sólo él, pero era como si lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, no le importaba. El olor que de él emanaba le hacía sentir tranquilidad, le hacía pensar que todo estaría bien._

_Pensó que lo mataría también, en vez de eso se quedó mirándolo como si no entendiera qué era él. Se acercó despacio, parecía temer asustarlo, tomó su rostro con su palma y él se recargó en ella. No le pareció extraño sentir que estaba frío, más bien helado y la palma carecía de suavidad, era casi como ser sostenido por una piedra._

_Los vampiros no se parecen a los lobos, pese a que son de igual manera seres de la noche. Ellos pueden ser eternos mientras que la mortalidad del lobo lo hacía más cercano a los humanos. Sin embargo, aunque lo habían enseñado a temer al vampiro, a huir de él, aquella primera vez frente a uno, después de que todos los alfas, betas y omegas a su alrededor murieran, supo que su vida estaría ligada a la de ese ser de ojos encantadores._

_Lo tomó en sus brazos como si no pesara y tuvo una discusión con el vampiro más antiguo en un idioma que no comprendía, parecía que el dejarlo con vida no había complacido a los suyos pero se empecinó de tal manera que no les quedó de otras más que permitirle llevarlo a su hogar. La mansión, como le dijo desde ese día en adelante, se volvió su hogar, su habitación, el lugar más querido de todos._

_Atrás quedaron Harriet y sus padres y la promesa de ir a vivir a Italia con el alfa que se uniría a ella. Su vida antes de conocer a quien se hacía llamar Sherlock Holmes era un borrón carente de toda lógica. Nunca en todos los años a su lado se preguntaría por la razón por la cual se había vuelto tan leal con el asesino de su familia._

_Porque era el amor de su vida. De eso no le quedaba ninguna duda, aunque tuviera cinco años cuando lo conoció. Así eran también los lobos, cuando conocían a su pareja perfecta, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran, podían reconocerla. Nunca se lo dijo, porque sabía que él no lo entendería, no era un lobo, no tendría ninguna lógica._

_Y así fue como pasaron diecisiete años._


	2. Lo que la Luna me mostró

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherrinford, Mycroft y Sherlock.... y su lobo, John.

-Estarás siempre a mi lado.

La voz grave susurraba aquellas palabras que nadie más podía escuchar, las decía en secreto pero eran ciertas, quería que siempre se quedara a su lado, quería ser la única persona para él, quería serlo todo y que jamás necesitara de nadie más. Así era, desde siempre, desde aquel día cuando altivamente había obligado a su padre a llevarlo a la cacería. Los lobos habían proliferado, había que controlarlos, por lo menos era lo que los lores y caballeros decían y el Rey, aquel que había vivido desde los albores de los tiempos, aceptaba como verdad.

Él sabía que los lobos no proliferaban, que a duras penas subsistían conservando la pureza de su linaje y escogiendo a aquellos omegas perfectos para los alfas. Era complejo, su padre en la sangre lo sabía, aun así, fomentaba las cazas de vampiros como si fueran algo necesario. Los lobos no era un problema, por lo menos no actualmente. El alfa supremo sólo había tenido un cachorro y aun era muy joven como para empezar a reproducirse.

Él también era joven, no como su padre, sin embargo, se había cuidado mucho en no contaminar su legado, sus hermanos eran muy pocos, tan sólo dos. El primero había sido creado por su padre cuando la soledad de mil años fue demasiada, por lo tanto, su hermano mayor procedía de aquellos hombres que inventaron la escritura, era osco y taimado. Con los años su piel se había vuelto blanca, producto de miles de años de oscuridad, pero sus ojos seguían verde esmeralda, lo que había llamado la atención de su padre y razón por la cual lo había convertido.

Su segundo hermano mayor era un hombre totalmente político, era quien había tratado durante casi mil años de llevar una relación cordial con los lobos y fallado terriblemente. No lo podía evitar, era producto de su tiempo, había sido uno de los senadores romanos más jóvenes y se enorgullecía de aquello. Era una lástima que sólo hubiera pasado dos años disfrutando de la pax romana antes de que su padre lo encontrara y se enamorara de sus discursos y deseara escucharlos toda la vida.

Al final estaba él, el tercero de los leales hijos de su padre. El pequeño, el que había tocado el violín como ningún ser mortal podía hacerlo y había hechizado al vampiro más antiguo que aun caminaba por la tierra y lo había conducido a su habitación. No había sido su intención, él tan sólo era el mejor y trabajaba para el mejor, porque interpretando sólo alguien que pudiera crear la música al más alto nivel podía fabricar el instrumento para tocarla.

Era italiano, un chico alto y delgadito que apenas había cumplido los veintidós años, tocaba el violín desde los seis y su padre lo había entregado como aprendiz de Stradivari cuando su fama estaba alcanzando niveles cumbres. Fue encargado de llevar el pedido del duque de Toscana a la corte de Madrid y ahí fue donde su padre en la sangre quedó prendado de la música que producían sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo condujo a la oscuridad.

Habían pasado cien años desde ese día, era el más pequeño de todos los hijos y al mismo tiempo, el más querido de los tres. Lo que a nadie le era permitido a él se le toleraba, por eso, cuando en la cacería se abatieron a los tres lobos, se perdonó al cachorro. No deberían, pero cuando los ojos azules del pequeño niño se cruzaron con los del joven príncipe oscuro, fue casi imposible el que permitiera que algo malo le sucediera.

Así que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal cuando regresaron de esa cacería, el pequeño niño agarrado a sus ropas como si tuviera terror de montar en el caballo. Tenía cuatro años y jamás imaginó lo que su presencia originaría, en ese entonces tan sólo era un niñito que le generaba un sentimiento de protección enorme y por el cual desafiaría a cualquier.

Aunque no fue necesario desafiar a su padre, tan sólo tuvo que mirarlo con aquellos ojos tristes que tanto había practicado y prometerle tocar todas sus piezas favoritas del siglo pasado. La música siempre era la clave con su padre, el violín podría conseguirle todos y cada uno de los favores que él quisiera. Hasta perdonarle la vida a un pequeño lobo al cual debió matar. Eso se lo repetía día tras día.

-Estarás siempre a mi lado John –repitió como para que no lo dudara y está vez el joven en el que se había convertido el niño al que perdonó la vida se aferró de nuevo a sus ropas, lo único que podía hacer mientras el príncipe oscuro lo penetraba con fuerza. Siempre era así, siempre, primero bebía de él hasta dejarlo débil, a su merced por completo, para luego meter sus dedos dentro de él y conseguir que pese a sentirse al borde de la muerte, no pudiera hacer otra cosa que gemir. Al final John siempre rogaba porque lo convirtiera una vez más en algo de su propiedad, lo cual era, lo cual no quería dejar de ser.

Era suyo desde que lo llevó en su caballo hasta su hogar y cuidó de él para evitar que alguien lo matara por considerarlo un perro inservible. Era suyo porque cada vez que la Luna lo exigía como hijo, él corría su lado en busca de comida y lo había enseñado a atrapar y matar a sus presas. Porque cuando lo besó por primera vez no lo apartó como podría haber hecho, como un ser inferior que no debía siquiera tocarlo. En vez de eso, le enseño a transmitir la pasión a través de sus labios y tiempo después, le demostró todo lo que sentía mientras lo reclamaba a base de estocadas poderosas que lo hacían gritar de dolor y placer.

-Para siempre John, para siempre.


	3. Perfecto en todos los sentidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer celo de John.

-John, tienes que preparar el equipaje –dijo al entrar a sus habitaciones, abarcaban todo el ala este de la mansión y en ellas no permitía a nadie más que al lobo. Era media noche, quería salir lo más pronto posible, tendrían que pasar el día en el camino y él estaría encerrado en el carruaje. Era peligroso, pero debía estar al lado de su hermano para la reunión. No podía dejarlo solo, su padre había sido terminante con ello, la fuerza de su hermano era la política, sin embargo, necesitaba ser protegido.

-¿John?

Lo encontró doblado sobre sí mismo en medio de lo que parecía el dolor más terrible que hubiera sentido. Su piel ardía y se había despojado de todas sus ropas. El olor que de él provenía era lo más dulce que oliera en toda su existencia, era como la sangre más pura y quería probarlo, extraerlo, devorarlo. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Puso sus dedos fríos en la frente del lobo y el gemido que soltó fue gutural, todo lo animal que nunca expresaba y se coló por debajo de la piel del príncipe. John parecía desesperado, comenzó a quitarle la ropa, al no lograrlo a la velocidad deseada, rompió su camisa y rasgó sus pantalones, para fortuna de John aún no se había vestido para el viaje y sólo tenía lo que solía usar en la casa con toda la informalidad posible.

Verlo así era excitante por lo que el lobo fue recompensando por un príncipe erecto y preparado, el cual intentó introducir sus dedos en su carne para continuar con otra parte de su anatomía. Pero no fue necesario, era como si una brecha se hubiera abierto en donde estaba el pequeño orificio de John y de ahí goteara un líquido que olía a esa dulce sangre que había percibido previamente. Sus dedos se perdieron dentro y el lobo a punto estuvo de aullar por la necesidad de que algo más grande se introdujera en él. El príncipe estaba encantado, sus gemidos eran exigentes, quería más, lo quería más rápido, lo quería todo.

Cuando hubieron terminado el lobo se trepó sobre de él y aunque no había luna, sus orejas habían dejado de ser humanas y eran peludas y estaban levantadas con alegría, además, una larga cola se movía de lado a lado expresando felicidad. El príncipe lo miraba incrédulo, qué extraña era la forma hibrida que el lobo mostraba y no entendía la razón por la que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de hacer suyo a John viéndose casi como el lobo que era lo emocionó. Volvieron a empezar toda la danza, John estuvo exageradamente complacido.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

La voz de su hermano mayor fue registrada por su mente, sin embargo, estaba en un estado donde poco le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor salvo por una cosa. John. Dormía, su respiración era tranquila y su temperatura corporal parecía haberse normalizado, lo cual era bueno, porque el príncipe necesitaba alimentarse si es que quería poderlo complacer una vez. Y había bebido dos veces la sangre de John, no quería hacerlo una tercera vez, temía dejarlo débil y vulnerable.

Abrió los ojos para constatar como su hermano, quien había adoptado el nombre de Sherrinford, se tapaba la nariz con su mano enguantada y miraba para todos lados como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Los evitaba, debía ser algo extraño, aunque fuera conocido por todos que el príncipe había estado manteniendo relaciones con el lobo desde que fue lo suficiente mayor como para tener esas necesidades, debía ser un shock corroborarlo de esa manera.

-Sherlock.

Se levantó, le intrigaba la reacción de su hermano, parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar, lo cual era impensable, pero parecía asqueado y desesperado por salir de ahí. No lo entendía. Para él, el olor que provenía de John era perfecto, era un olor que le hablaba de cada uno de los días que había pasado al lado del lobo. Días que nunca podía alejar de su mente, días que lo mantenían más vivo de lo que nunca estuvo, ni siquiera cuando su corazón latía.

-Apestas a sexo –le dijo y él se sintió ofendido. No le importaba en lo más mínimo su hermano o lo que él pensaba, sólo que esta vez no era como las demás, no era uno de esos revolcones que usaba para controlar a John donde se aprovechaba de la devoción y lealtad del lobo hacia él, no, era algo más profundo. Algo que no sabía explicar.

-Sé que debíamos estar con Mycroft ahora, no te molestes en recordármelo.

Su otro hermano debía haber entrado en crisis, había planeado la reunión con los lobos hasta el más mínimo detalle y era imperativa la presencia de ambos, del príncipe y de su lobo, era la prueba fehaciente de que la convivencia entre ambas razas era posible. Ante los ojos de los vampiros John era de Sherlock, un esclavo, un acompañante que lo seguía como un cachorrito desde que lo salvó de su triste destino en la cacería.

La negociación no sería sencilla, los lobos verían a John como a un vil esclavo y montarían en cólera, sin embargo, no había habido sirvientes licántropos desde mil años antes, cuando los bebedores de sangre habían iniciado su exterminio. Por lo que John no era un esclavo, no se encargaba de atender al príncipe, no seguía sus órdenes, no le daba la razón. Era más bien su compañero, uno que lo acompañaba cuando rondaba los muelles de Docklands en búsqueda de presas que nadie extrañara; favor que le regresaba cuando había luna llena y no podía más que dejarse llevar por su instinto.

-No te preocupes –dijo Sherrinford mientras se agachaba y ponía una mano en la frente de John. El príncipe estuvo a punto de gruñir pero se contuvo, era sólo su hermano, no era una amenaza. No entendía lo que le sucedía, el deseo de proteger era tal que en su mente sólo escuchaba una voz que gritaba  _proteger proteger proteger deber deber deber._ \- Me parece que tendremos que reevaluar la situación antes de precipitarnos una reunión con los perritos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano no lo dejó nada tranquilo, la seguridad de que algo se le estaba escapado lo invadió y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.


	4. El principio y el fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John añora regresar con Sherlock, lo desconocido le espera en forma de dos seres de su raza que jamás soñó conocer.

Su padre ejercía un control sobre Sherlock gracias a la sangre. Él le había dado la vida oscura y por eso ahora, estaba bajo su dominio, no era algo que pudiera escoger, no era a lo que pudiera negarse, así que era de igual manera con todos los demás, sus hermanos menores, aquellos que habían recibido la sangre pero no había hecho una comunión e intercambio con su creador. Ellos no habían sido purificados, seres bajos, sin grandes pretensiones, iban por ahí creando más bebedores de sangre que eran leales a su padre original, que estaba ligados a sus deseos y que los habrían cumplido sin dudar.

Él era el principio. No había nadie más viejo que su padre, tal vez alguna vez lo hubo, pero no puede recordar qué fue de ellos. Había vivido mucho, habían pasado siglos, pero no recordaba las cosas antes de Sherrinford, por lo menos no con claridad. Bastaba con preguntarle cuál era el nombre de su primer hijo cuando lo conoció o la ciudad de dónde los sustrajo. No lo recordaba, era una mancha borrosa en el pasado, por lo tanto, nadie sabía qué tan viejo era o en qué época había estado realmente vivo.

Pero de todos lo que ahora eran, él era su principio.

Sherlock había escogido su nombre porque el que le dieron al nacer le molestaba. Su padre le dijo que escogiera uno con el que se sintiera cómodo y a pesar de que en ese tiempo no conocía a sus dos hermanos de sangre, escogió un nombre adecuado para la familia. Desde el momento en que llegó a su nuevo hogar fue conocido como el príncipe, porque nadie parecía tener más influencia sobre su padre que él. Parecía que le concedería todos sus deseos, que no habría nada a lo que pudiera negarse.

Hasta que le negó lo más importante, lo único que de verdad quería. John sabía que le había suplicado que no dejara que se lo llevaran, aun escuchaba sus gritos con claridad, frunció el ceño al recordarlo, era doloroso en extremo evocar el dolor en la voz de su príncipe.

-Tienes que comer algo.

El lobo estaba recostado en un lecho extraño con la cabeza volteada hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz de Sherrinford perdió todo interés y simplemente cerró los ojos. Se sentía débil y lo peor era que lo habían separado de Sherlock, de su príncipe. No podían estar más juntos, no era posible, le estaba reservado un futuro diferente que permanecer al lado de él.

No lo entendía, no conocía otra vida que no fuera esa, a su lado, así era feliz y no quería cambiarlo. Pero en cuanto su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse normal de nuevo, en cuanto la necesidad de su príncipe disminuyó, lo obligaron a dejarlo, lo encerraron en ese cuarto y se llevaron lejos a Sherlock.

Lo cual era lo peor que le podía pasar. Si es que querían matarlo había maneras más sencillas.

-Por favor John –el vampiro le puso su mano fría en la frente pero él se negó a mirarlo.- No has comido en cinco días.

No volvería a comer hasta que lo regresaran con Sherlock, eso lo había decidido. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Todos esos años había complacido a los vampiros, cuidaba de su príncipe y se portaba muy bien, ¿por qué lo estaban castigando?

-No es un castigo lobo tonto –le dijo Sherrinford pasando su mano por su cabeza y alisando su cabello- de hecho creo que estamos haciéndote un gran favor a ti y tu raza.

Debió quedarse dormido porque cuando abrió los ojos era de noche. Se levantó casi de un salto, era por fortuna una noche sin luna, aun faltaban varios días para tener la primera y entonces, necesitar a Sherlock para que lo acompañara y protegiera. Pero esos pensamientos se oscurecieron, se perdieron cuando su sentido del olfato fue invadido por un olor tan intenso que pensó que se desmayaría por ese motivo.

Era imposible de ignorar por ser maravilloso, una delicia tan perfecta que tenía que averiguar qué era y lo tenía que hacer ahora.

Salió de la habitación y nadie le impidió hacerlo, recorrió el largo pasillo que lo separaba de las escaleras principales y lo hizo casi corriendo, el olor se volvió intenso con cada paso que daba y estaba seguro de que se acercaba a su origen.

Su principio, su final.

Abrió las puertas del gran salón, ese donde con gran lujo se organizaban bailes de máscaras cada año para que aquellos bebedores de sangre que no se habían visto en décadas se encontraran. Ahí estaba él, el padre de todos los vampiros actuales, su hijo mayor y su segundo hijo. De Sherlock no había rastro. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la presencia de dos desconocidos, dos seres que le parecieron muy similares a él pese a ser tan diferentes.

Uno era delgado, casi espigado, no le prestó mucho atención aunque los vampiros parecían orbitar alrededor de él. El otro desconocido era ligeramente más alto que el primero, mucho más fornido, su amplio pecho se le antojó a John como un lugar agradable donde protegerse. Sus ojos eran muy azules y desde el momento en que los miró supo que algo muy profundo dentro de él los identificaba. Escuchaba con claridad una voz que le decía  _hogar, familia, amor._

-Llegas muy a tiempo John –dijo Sherrinford con una sonrisa tensa en los labios.

-¿John?

El primer extraño tenia una voz muy agradable, educada, sin embargo le dedicó una mirada nada más y de nuevo volvió a mirar al otro extraño quien le sonreía abiertamente.

-Cosa de nuestro hermano pequeño, comenzó a llamarlo así porque sólo ante ese nombre respondía.

Esta vez habló Mycroft quien con un movimiento elegante se puso a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerte John –dijo el primer extraño, tomó su mano antes de que pudiera quejarse y depositó un beso en el dorso de la misma. Aquello había sido extraño, logró que John se sonrojara y eso no le gustó.

Sus únicos besos habían sido con Sherlock. Los únicos que quería, con los que siempre soñaba.

Sin embargo el extraño estaba ahí, mirándolo con adoración hasta que el otro reclamó su atención poniendo su mano en su mejilla. El calor era impresionante y lo hizo desear sentir sobre su piel algo más que la palma de su mano.

-Omega.

Su voz se sintió como una caricia y sin embargo, John sintió que aquello no era lo que quería y que esa pequeña palabra que acababa de pronunciar el extraño, era su condena.


	5. Si he remover el mundo entero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El único deseo que tiene John al lado de Victor Trevor es regresar junto a Sherlock.

John estaba en lo que consideraba una cabaña, no lo era, pero si lo comparaba con la magnificencia de la mansión campestre de su príncipe, pues era bastante más modesta. Se sentaba por las mañanas y comía a penas lo que le servían en una charola, removía con sus dedos la carne que suponía de conejo y la apartaba. Las moras lo mantendrían sin hambre por un tiempo, prefería comer la fruta y tomar vaso tras vaso de agua de la jarra que siempre estaba a su disposición.

No estaba encerrado, la puerta permanecía abierta, no era un prisionero dentro de la propiedad, había explorado hasta el cansancio, sin embargo a cualquier lugar al que iba era en compañía de por lo menos cinco guardias. O eso le parecían, guardianes tal vez sería más adecuado. Era como tener una cadena que por más que tratara de estirar, siempre estaría bien asegurada.

Así que se había dado por vencido, estaba cansando de cruzarse con hombres y mujeres que sabía que eran lobos pero que casi se tiraba de cabeza al verlo. Parecía como si lo temieran o lo reverenciaran, evitaban el contacto visual con él y siempre estaban dispuestos a cumplir sus deseos.

Con excepción del más importante.

-Quiero ver a Sherlock. –Dijo cuando le preguntaron si necesitaba algo y cuando quisieron saber si había algo más que podían hacer por él.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

John se sobresaltó, estaba pensando en los días al lado de su príncipe, en la manera en que cuando era más pequeño lo abrazada con ternura y le daba besos cálidos en las mejillas mientras escuchaban la música de violín grabada en los discos de cera.

El hombre de cabello rizado se había sentado a su lado y buscaba tomar su mano de una manera que fuera natural aunque había fallado, John la retiró de inmediato porque no le gustaba que él hiciera eso. La sensación era poderosa y le daban ganas de huir, de alejarse y sobretodo, de buscar protección.

-No señor –respondió John con sinceridad, no era en sí el lugar lo que no le agradaba, sino que hubieran tenido que tomar un barco y carruaje por casi dos semanas para llegar hasta ahí. Estaban lejos de todo lo que conocía, de la gente que lo había criado y sobretodo, de aquel que era toda su vida.

-Tal vez deberías volver a salir al bosque, la luna llena será esta noche. –Se había acercado mientras decía aquello para quedar tocando el cuerpo de John con su costado. No le gustaba, la cercanía ni el contacto, hubiera preferido ir con el otro lobo, el de los ojos azules maravillosos y la sonrisa perfecta, el que lo hacía pensar en que todo estaba bien a pesar de sentirse perdido.

Pero dijeron que no era posible, cuando el padre de su príncipe lo entregó como vil mercancía, los lobos discutieron hasta acordar que la familia Trevor tenía más derecho de intentar formar un vínculo con el omega que la familia Morstan. Así fue que acabó en la cabaña, lejos de todo y además, con ese hombre que le parecía algo cercano a lo desagradable.

-Lo sé –respondió John después de considerar que perderse en sus pensamientos no era lo mejor, el lobo parecía querer aprovechar el tiempo que le daba y se mostraba encantado al acariciar su cabello, rozando de vez en cuando su cuello.

-¿Correrás a mi lado?

-No tengo mucha opción.

Victor Trevor, alfa de su clan, sonrió sin ningún tipo de malicia. Las palabras de John no lo hacían feliz, eso era obvio, lo percibía en su olor, algo que no sucedía con los vampiros y a lo que aun estaba acostumbrándose. Los vampiros olían a sangre, todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando se alimentaban, su olor era intenso por días. La dulce sangre de su príncipe sabía a rosas, ese era el olor que le gustaba percibir con sus sentidos, no el extraño olor emocional que ahora parecía enturbiar el aire a su alrededor.

-Quiero que seas feliz aquí John, que lo veas como tu hogar.

Los dedos del alfa acariciaban su mejilla, le permitió acercarse, creyó que no tenía opción, sus labios tocaron los de John por un segundo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Tuvo ganas de llorar, no se parecía a lo que sentía cuando su príncipe lo acorralaba en un pasillo oscuro de la mansión o entre los árboles de la propiedad y reclamaba su boca como si fuera necesaria para que siguiera viviendo.

En aquellos momentos su corazón latía como loco y su príncipe reía al verlo acalorado, con las mejillas encendidas y sus pupilas abarcando casi la totalidad de su iris. "Me gustan tus ojos cuando se vuelven completamente negros", le decía antes de volver a besarlo, "parece que has visto a tu presa, aunque siempre eres tú el que eres cazado". Era verdad, John lo sabía, pero le gustaba imaginar que era Sherlock quien se rendía ante él.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Mark?

Era la pregunta equivocada, pero servía para alejar al alfa y eso era lo que deseaba. Mark era el alfa del clan Morstan y lo prefería. Sin embargo él no tuvo manera de decidir y estaba atascado en la cabaña con Victor, cuando Mark le había prometido palacios y la posibilidad de ir a dónde él quisiera. "¿Y si lo que quiero es regresar aquí, a mi hogar?" Mark había sonreído al escucharlo, una sonrisa que parecía venir de lo más profundo de su corazón, una que volvía sus ojos más brillantes y que había logrado lo impensable, que John tuviera el deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos. "A dónde tú quieras".

Definitivamente prefería a Mark y al parecer, Victor lo sabía.

-Diez días antes de la siguiente luna –respondió con cierta amargura, trató de ocultarlo por supuesto, pero fue casi palpable.- Regresaré antes del anochecer, trata de descansar.

Con eso se levantó y salió de la habitación. John suspiró. Su vida estaba de cabeza y no le agradaba que fuera así, que no tuviera control sobre la misma, que lo condenaran a irse con los de su raza. Prometían que lo dejarían elegir entre los dos clanes, entre Victor y Mark, aunque no sabía si sería cierto, no confiaba en ellos.

En la única persona que confiaría sin dudarlo era en su príncipe. Sherlock Holmes como se hacía llamar en el mundo de los mortales. Aunque en una ocasión las cosas habían sido muy diferentes.

Cerró los ojos y recordó.


	6. Diamantes rojos para la Reina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La única visita de John ante la Reina de Inglaterra le deja como recuerdo el abandono y la traición.

De Londres sólo conocía los Docklands, era muy joven, era muy impulsivo como para introducirlo a los círculos que el padre de su príncipe frecuentaba. Sherlock tampoco gustaba de ir con él, quienes lo acompañaban eran Mycroft y Sherrinford y era muy conocidos entre la nobleza, se hablaba de ellos casi como si fueran los herederos a la Corona, como si tuvieran sangre de reyes.

El padre de su príncipe reía. La sangre de reyes era de la peor clase, corrompida y degradada, no les permitía beber de esos que se llamaban a si mismos nobles, sólo los usaba para congraciarse, para darle elegancia a esas largas noches de depravación. Porque los nobles solían aburrirse mucho y hacían cosas que el resto de las personas jamás imaginarían.

A Sherlock no le interesaba.

Sin embargo, la mente de su príncipe siempre estaba alerta, en búsqueda, de algo, que lo mantuviera pensando, imaginando, creando y confirmando las infinitas posibilidades. Por eso, cuando no encontraba nada en que hacerla trabajar, tomaba su violín, aquel que fuera lo único que trajera de su antigua vida. Lo tocaba como nadie podría, lo hacía casi sobrenaturalmente. Se comentaba entre la gente, porque a veces había invitados en la mansión y ellos hablaban de la música que escucharon.

La Reina lo invitó y no podía negarse. Aquella mujer virginal, Victoria, pura y altiva como aparentaba ser, quería escucharlo y ella no iría a visitarlo. Salieron en cuanto el sol se ocultó, John estaba seguro que aun había claridad en el firmamento pero todos menos Sherlock eran lo suficientemente viejos para que eso no les afectara. Su príncipe salió envuelto en una gruesa capa, él lo protegió y lo condujo dentro del carruaje, donde estaría seguro.

Los sirvientes humanos se encargaron y cuando la noche cayó por completo el padre y los hijos salieron y avanzaron con mayor rapidez hasta la residencia de Londres donde se quedarían para acudir a la noche siguiente a la reunión con la Reina. John llegó por la mañana, sin poderse transformar en lobo le era imposible alcanzar la velocidad para ir a la par de los vampiros, lo cual era frustrante.

Si hubiera sido un alfa las cosas serían diferentes, no dependería de la luna. Pero en ese tiempo no lo sabía, creía que tendría una oportunidad, de ser un lobo poderoso, de poder reclamar su lugar al lado de su príncipe, de tenerlo su vida entera.

Que iluso.

Sin embargo, aquel día todo era magnifico. Sherlock lo hizo vestirse con las telas más finas que enmarcaban su cuerpo como nunca, puso pieza por pieza de tela sobre su piel, ajustando la camisa y recorriendo sus muslos mientras subía sus calzones antes de agacharse y darle una lamida a su miembro, disfrutando (aunque nunca lo admitiera) como respondía al mínimo contacto. John estaba contento, todo era diferente, todo era mejor, si tan sólo esta fuera su vida.

-Sería una vida terrible John. –Sherlock había leído su mente, siempre lo hacía y su sonrisa triste le dijo al lobo que de verdad creía que no podrían ser felices ahí.- De todos modos, tenemos unos diez años, cuando mucho, antes de que la gente comience a preguntarse sobre el secreto de la juventud de mi padre y mis hermanos.

-¿Y después de eso?

John no lo había pensado, él envejecía y había pasado de ser un niñito tembloroso que lloraba si Sherlock no lo llevaba a dormir con él a un joven que ya rayaba los veinte años. El padre de su príncipe decía que para ser un lobo se había tardado en "presentarse". Eso lo confundía y no ayudaba nada cuando le decía "beta inservible", lo cual le ganaba las miradas enojadas de su hijo.

-Tal vez iremos a Francia donde esperaremos a que todos los que conocemos mueran y mi padre comience a llamarse a sí mismo Sherrinford y nosotros tengamos que pasar por los hijos inventados de él.

-¿Cómo tendré que llamarte?

John no sabía qué pensar, parecía que eso era normal, que pasaran un tiempo entre los humanos para luego desaparecer y regresar cuando ya nadie supiera de ellos, cuando nadie los recordara. Su príncipe se rio, acomodó el cuello de su camisa y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Mi señor –respondió y John sintió que un escalofrío lo recorrió.- Justo como lo haces cuando me preguntas ¿cómo lo puedo complacer mi señor?

Eran casi las nueve de la noche pero bien podría ser plena madrugada, la niebla sobre la ciudad era espesa, no se veía nada que estuviera más allá de un metro, el cochero era experto y sólo por eso, llegaron sin ningún percance hasta Buckingham.

Dentro sintió que lo habían transportado a otro mundo. Todo estaba demasiado iluminado, los vestidos blancos relucían y los trajes negros contrastaban. John se sintió mareado y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo intenso. La mano que su príncipe dejó pasear por sus glúteos no ayudó en nada y cuando lo pellizcó, casi deja escapar un grito. Los ojos de Sherlock brillaban, sabía que estaba feliz de verlo así, de verlo emocionado y que en ese justo instante, tenía hambre de él.

Mientras las notas del violín de Sherlock deleitaban a todos, hasta a la Reina, John estaba cerca de desangrarse sobre las sábanas de tela rasa de Victoria. Había sido decepcionante, que todo el lujo no se tradujera en una habitación magnífica, parecía más la celda de una monja. Pero su príncipe no pudo detenerse, lo intentó, falló de una manera terrible.

Lo deseaba, lo llevó aparte, lo hizo colarse por salones cerrados y oscuros, lejos del bullicio. Subieron las escaleras, muchas escaleras, John no tenía idea de dónde estaba hasta que se sintió empujado y quedó de espaldas sobre un lecho que no era cómodo para nada. Sherlock lo mordió, tenía sed, él no hizo nada para defenderse. Había bebido de él desde siempre, desde la primera noche en su cama y eso sabía que lo había unido a su príncipe como ninguna otra cosa.

Siempre quería más, un pequeño sorbo era más que suficiente.

Excepto por ese día, ese día en que el entorno, la gente, la situación, la expectativa por escucharlo; lograron descontrolarlo hasta el punto en que el corazón dejó de latir. Y lo abandonó, pensando que había llegado demasiado lejos. Hasta ese momento Sherlock no conocía muy bien a los lobos porque el único con el que realmente había estado en contacto era John. De haberlos conocido mejor habría sabido que lejos de ser frágiles como los humanos, los lobos pueden desangrarse y su corazón dejar de latir y ellos, pueden recuperarse.

La Reina Victoria, soberana coronada, lo encontró y respiraba a penas, tenía la manos ensangrentadas cuando la tomó por el cuello, ella se había acercado sin alertar a nadie y como tenía la costumbre de atenderse por ella misma, estaba sola. John estuvo a punto de matarla y devorar su carne, en vez de eso tan sólo la le dejó conmocionada y con el rostro y el cuello cubiertos de sangre, de la sangre de John. Su collar de diamantes se volvió rojo y así lo guardó, después de un tiempo los diamantes tomaron esa tonalidad y la gente creyó que eran una maravilla.

Ella siempre usaba esa pieza de joyería, día tras día, al ponerla alrededor de su cuello recordaba sus manos y volvía a ver su cuerpo desnudo.

John volvió a duras penas a la mansión, era el instinto el que lo llamaba y la pregunta que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. ¿Por qué lo había abandonado? La luna lo ayudó, cuando apareció la segunda noche se sintió aliviado, transformado pudo alimentarse de los perros que ladraban en los patios traseros de las familias acaudaladas. No dejó casi nada para ser encontrado, estaba mucho más hambriento de lo que había estado jamás.

Poco después de media noche corrió por el campo y logró llegar a las tierras de los Holmes sin siquiera haberse cansado. La mañana estaba despuntando y todo estaba en silencio, los sirivientes humanos se habrían retirado temprano porque no había nadie deambulando ni siquiera en la cocina. Entró al recibidor de la habitación de su príncipe, estaba desnudo y ahora sin el pelo recubriéndolo, sentía frío. Pero no se atrevía a buscar el calor de la cama de Sherlock, porque necesitaba la oscuridad y abrir la puerta estaba prohibido.

Así que lo esperó y debió quedarse dormido porque despertó con la mirada fija de su príncipe sobre de él.

-¿Cómo es posible?

La voz de Sherlock estaba cargada de sorpresa y parecía que quería salir huyendo. John se levantó con la intención de acercarse a él, era lo único que quería, lo que deseaba siempre, estar a su lado. Sintió ganas de morirse cuando él dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?

Esa era la pregunta que necesitaba responder, la que venía carcomiendo su mente desde que despertó en la cama de la Reina. Él jamás lo habría dejado, jamás. Pero es que John no era nada más que un perro fiel a su amo.

-Estabas muerto.

Eso lo confirmó. Para él estaba muerto, no era más que un cuerpo sin vida del que él se había alimentado. No era más que un animal del que había que deshacerse. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo como el niño pequeño que temía alejarse de su príncipe y sin fuerzas en las piernas se dejó caer en el piso, podían hacer lo que fuera con él, rematarlo o abandonarlo.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

Sintió los brazos de su príncipe rodearlo y no luchó en contra, le permitió abrazarlo, acariciar cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, lo dejó pedirle disculpas y besarlo en la boca hasta que se le adormecieron los labios. Al final fue sincero cuando le dijo que lo perdonaba, al final le devolvió los besos y terminaron de cacería en los Docklands, saciando la sed de Sherlock y al regresar, una hora antes del amanecer, dejó que lo reclamara de nuevo como suyo, penetrándolo tres veces, eyaculando sangre en vez de semen, lamiendo su entrada como si se tratara de una fuente de delicias sin par.

Sabía que siempre lo perdonaría, que pasara lo que pasara regresaría a su vida. Eso era lo que le permitía vivir día a día en la cabaña en espera del día en que fuera con el otro alfa, con Morstan y entonces le pediría que lo llevara con Sherlock.


	7. Como si fueras mío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida en Venecia al lado de Mark parece idílica.

Un palacio y no otra cosa. Sobre sus cimientos de madera, con los canales afuera de la ventana y las góndolas surcándolos. Se despertaba y tenía ganas de conocerlo todo, podía ir a donde quisiera y Mark no le imponía ningún tipo de protección. Era uno más de los turistas que recorrían el lugar maravillándose del grado de

perfección al que se podía aspirar como humanidad.

Aunque él no fuera humano lo podía apreciar.

Era un lobo, sin embargo, tenía un rostro dulce y se veía mucho más joven de lo que era. Había recibido mil invitaciones, proposiciones y había hombres y mujeres que lo encontraban atractivo, era un mundo diferente de verdad. Las pocas veces que había caminado en Londres eran todos recatados, parecían hablar en código y nunca un hombre habría abordado a otro de aquella manera. Le gustaba más, la manera en que lo miraban, como si estuviera desnudo frente a ellos, no se avergonzaba, no le daba miedo.

Porque finalmente era un lobo, un omega como ahora sabía y Mark le había dicho que los omegas podían aprender a defenderse como alfas, controlando su transformación. Era complicado y no le prometía que lo lograra, sin embargo le estaba enseñando y John lograba transformar en garras sus manos y con ellas, desgarraría la garganta de cualquier que lo amanazara.

Por eso le gustaba Mark, no era más Morstan, era el increíble Mark, aquel que lo miraba como si le pidiera permiso para adorarlo. John deseaba rodearlo con sus brazos, deseaba enterrar su nariz en su cuello y deleitarse con el dulce olor a alfa que provenía de él. Jamás lo haría, porque le parecía inadecuado, el alfa le parecía alguien que podía respetar, a quién podría considerarlo como un amigo.

El alfa, por supuesto, buscaba algo más. Que John lo eligiera para formar un vínculo, uno tanto físico como emocional que jamás podría ser disuelto más que con la muerte de uno de los dos. Y ese tipo de relación sólo podría ser formada con su príncipe, aunque claro, era imposible. Nunca antes lo consideró, porque todos creyeron que John era un beta, cumplió veintidós años antes de tener su primer celo y por lo que le habían informado, eso sucedía mucho tiempo antes en los omega normales.

Había conocido en el palacio de Mark a la mujer que lo había criado, una omega estéril que fungió como su madre cuando la misma murió al darlo a luz. Ella le había contado cosas que era una novedad para él, como por ejemplo que la mayoría de omegas eran mujeres y que usualmente tenían su primer celo alrededor de los trece o catorce años. La posibilidad para reproducirse era algo trascendental, porque los lobos eran escasos y era primordial que hubiera más cantidad.

También le había dicho que la razón por la cual el alfa primogénito del clan Trevor y del clan Morstan, los que regían a todos los demás, no estaban unidos a ningún omega era porque necesitaban encontrar a uno en especial. La pureza de su sangre era tal que engendraría descendientes fuertes, los alfas serían líderes y los omega serían fecundos. El clan que se uniera a este omega reinaría y podrían salir finalmente del yugo que los vampiros les habían impuesto al casi exterminarlos.

Pero este omega estaba perdido, su familia había sido masacrada.

John no era ese omega, era Harriet quien debería haber cumplido esa tarea, aunque de igual manera él debió haber muerto aquel día. Sólo estaba vivo gracias a su príncipe, así que no era su destino venir y unirse a ningún Trevor o a Mark. Si se unía sería a Sherlock, aunque nunca se había visto algo parecido, no se tenía ningún precedente.

Por lo tanto, era imposible. ¿O no?

Regresaba al palacio cuando los rayos de sol estaban por desaparecer, alguno de los sirvientes humanos le ayudaba a bajar de la góndola y él recorría los corredores, disfrutando del ruido de sus zapatos sobre el piso de mármol. Estaba acostumbrado a aquello, a su vida diurna en espera que durante la noche, sus horas fueras avocadas a su príncipe, pero en cambio, Mark lo estaba esperando, parecía que había pasado todo el tiempo con el único objetivo de estar a su lado.

Le preguntaba sobre lo que había hecho, con quién había hablado, sobre los lugares que le interesaban conocer. Después seguían practicando, le enseñaba como relajarse para que pudiera conseguir que el lobo interno emergiera y lo controlara.

-Los únicos días en los que el instinto surge son aquellos donde la luna nos rige. –Le decía y John se sentía hechizado por su voz perfecta. De nuevo quería dejarse abrazar para que el calor y la protección que esos brazos ofrecían fueran lo único que pudiera sentir. Mark era mucho más grande que John, veinte años más grande, diez años más que Trevor. Pero comparado con su príncipe no era más que un niño, todos lo eran.

Y pese a eso, los lobos en su corta vida no se amedrentaban y eran capaces de defenderse, de protegerse, de quererse entre ellos con una lealtad que no era comprensible para los vampiros. Ellos eran rencorosos, vengativos y sólo respetaban a su padre en la sangre y aquel del que todos descendían. John estaba seguro de que si hubieran tenido la oportunidad, habrían destruido a Sherlock y a sus hermanos.

Tal vez fue la presencia de Mark o las semanas que habían pasado juntos, cuando despertó se sintió terrible, todo le daba vueltas y el calor lo estaba agobiando. La mujer omega llegó a su lado y murmuró algo que sonó a "un segundo celo en menos de tres meses". John no lo podía creer, de nuevo tendría que pasar por algo así, la primera vez fue tolerable gracias a Sherlock, ahora no tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir.

Todo se volvió borroso, el calor iba y venía en oleadas que hacían que tuviera náuseas, su ropa se le pegaba a la piel y terminó por quitársela casi haciéndola jirones. Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien le daba agua, que alguien besaba su frente, que alguien acariciaba su espalda y que tocaba su entrepierna y lo hacía gemir. Sintió una boca que lo tomaba por completo, que lo llevaba al éxtasis y antes de que pudiera entender lo que pasaba, ya estaba explotando dentro de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a Mark a su lado.

Volvió a perderse en la inconsciencia que el cansancio le trajo, el calor volvió, recordaba esa vez al lado de Sherlock y las muchas veces que estuvieron juntos. Quería repetirlo, quería estar siempre con él. Lo despertó de súbito la sensación de intrusión. Un pequeño ardor en su entrada, la cual goteaba a causa de la preparación y la excitación que le permitían ser penetrado múltiples veces. Pero él no quería eso, aunque la vez que su príncipe lo poseyó fue la única manera en que sintió alivio y el calor se fue por más tiempo.

-No –dijo débilmente, los dedos que comenzaban a abrirse paso se detuvieron, como compensación comenzó a recibir besos delicados en su rostro. Eso estaba bien, le gustaba, cada contacto de los labios con su piel lo refrescaba un poco. Gimió y se relajó en los brazos que lo sostenía hasta que comenzó de nuevo a sentirse penetrado por aquellos dedos que parecían poder tomárselo con calma.

-¡No!

Está vez John logró incorporarse y empujar a Mark poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Mark logrando alejarse de él un poco. El alfa parecía triste y asustado, lo miraba con la boca abierta, luchando por controlar su excitación la cual era de lo más evidente.

-Lo siento –consiguió decir y volvió a acercarse, John pensó en resistirse, sin embargo Mark lo tomó con su boca de nuevo y el mundo no tuvo más sentido más que el placer que el alfa le daba. Eso era lo importante, cómo lo besaba, como lo abrazaba y lo hacía sentir seguro, la manera en que se había detenido cuando él se lo dijo y como había vuelto a atenderlo para alejar el calor de su cuerpo hasta que de nuevo eyaculó en su boca y pudo descansar de nuevo.

Así pasaron cinco días, dos más que la primera vez. Al final estaba más que exhausto pero Mark había cuidado bien de él, se alegraba haber estado a su lado y ni con Trevor, estaba seguro de que las cosas habrían terminado de una diferente manera.


	8. Regresarás, aunque me cueste todo lo que soy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock recuerda la primera vez que se encontró con John mientras se prepara para su viaje.

Sherlock había repasado todos los hechos una y otra vez. John, el pequeño niño que salvó de la muerte al pedirle de favor a su padre que le dejara conservarlo, era el omega esperado que salvaría a alguno de los dos clanes de lobos que sobrevivían en Europa. Tanto Trevor como Morstan lo había buscado por años y ninguno de los vampiros sabía que cuando atacaron a una manada que viajaba de norte a sur, había terminado con la última familia de omegas puros, que podrían llevar a uno de los clanes a reclamar el poder y control sobre los demás.

Para ellos eran lobos, jamás prestaron atención en el hecho de que una gran cantidad de alfas y betas parecían custodiar a tres omegas y a un niño, tan pequeño que hubiera sido imposible saber qué tipo de lobo era. Aquello era extraño o cuando menos sospechoso, pero había veces que su padre no se detenía a pensar, para eso tenía a Mycroft, quien siempre calculaba las consecuencias de todo, tal vez si él hubiera analizado la situación se habría dado cuenta de la conveniente que era mantener con vida a la omega joven.

Recordaba su muerte. Era una chica joven pero parecía haber dejado la adolescencia atrás, tenía un rostro muy elegante y brillantes ojos azules, su rostro enmarcado en rizos dorados que le daban un aspecto de dulzura infinita. Había intentado defenderse, cosa que no hicieron los otros dos omegas quienes al ver caer a los alfas y los betas ante los vampiros simplemente se rindieron. Ella no, ocultó al pequeño detrás de su cuerpo, eso fue lo primero que hizo que él fijara su atención en el niño.

No era luna llena y sin embargo los alfas habían cambiado a su forma de lobo, cosa que él sabía posible, sin embargo, ella como omega, sumisa y débil, también lo había logrado. Tenía las garras listas para destrozarle la garganta y su hocico gruñía lleno de dientes afilados. Pero claro, la chica era joven y nunca jamás había intentado atacar a un vampiro. No era rival para él y cuando le cortó las manos y rompió su quijada, ella seguía intentado morderlo. Bebió su sangre y se le antojó deliciosa, se arrepintió de haberla matado porque sería la única vez en la que disfrutaría algo tan perfecto.

Fue cuando el pequeño niño hizo su primer ruido. No estaba asustado, no parecía querer huir. Sherlock lo miró y trató de analizarlo como hacía con todos, pese a ser un niño podría darse cuenta de sus debilidades y entonces notar el poco interés que le despertaba. Sucedió todo lo contrario. La verdad era complicado de explicar cómo es que al mirar a un niñito indefenso despertó en él el más profundo sentimiento de protección que jamás hubiera experimentado.

John era suyo desde ese día. Sus hermanos se referían a él como si de su perro se tratara, siempre a su lado, jamás lo dejaba a sol o a sombra. Había sido suyo desde aquella vez cuando las facciones infantiles habían abandonado su rostro y su cuerpo era ya del tamaño de un hombre adulto. No era tan alto como él pero había fuerza en cada uno de sus músculos, el tiempo había pasado sobre de él y era maravilloso como lo había cambiado. Recordaba su adolescencia en Italia, como jamás dejó de ser ese chico alto de largas piernas y rostro de ángel, tres años después de ser considerado un hombre en vez de un muchacho estaba ya muerto y en camino a la eternidad.

El lobo en cambio no tenía más que quince años y ya despertaba en él algo más, no era la protección que siempre le quiso ofrecer sino el deseo de considerarlo suyo. La primera vez que lo penetró después de beber su sangre se lo repitió muchas veces, "eres mío", susurraba a su oído mientras los gemidos de John se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

A Sherlock le importaba poco toda esa palabrería de omegas, sin embargo, permitir la supervivencia del clan que se acoplara a sus necesidades parecía de vida o muerte para Mycroft y para su padre. Le darían a ese clan a su omega y convendrían en un pacto de sumisión por parte de los lobos. Vivirían de la misma manera en que Sherlock y John, ellos serían sus perros y los vampiros, quienes ya habían probado ser capaces de exterminarlos, les permitirían existir.

Mycroft había estudiado a los dos grandes clanes, había más por supuesto, pero era dos los que realmente ostentaban cierto poder y serían capaces de someter a los demás. Los últimos años habían sido cruciales, con la matanza que se había sucedido por parte de los vampiros aquellos lobos capaces de sobrevivir se habían vuelto muy cuidadosos y hasta dispuestos a pactar una tregua.

Y la moneda de cambio había sido algo que se salió de todos los cálculos del segundo hijo, por eso no tenía idea de si la decisión tomada había sido la correcta. Sherlock sabía que a su hermano no gustaba de las sorpresas, por lo tanto, acordar que John fuera a vivir con los alfas de los clanes hasta que decidiera con quien de los dos se vincularía.

Todas esas posibilidades aleatorias ponían de nervios a los Holmes. Su padre tenía toda la intención de acabar con todos los lobos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, a Sherrinford no le importaba en lo más mínimo, bien podría dejarlos vivir si fuera necesario, lo único que quería era no tener que ocuparse del asunto. Mycroft deseaba controlarlo todo, tener a los lobos en la bolsa y después de eso, podría ser que quisiera abarcar aún más.

Sherlock no confiaba en ninguno de ellos, pero necesitaba a su hermano mayor para poder moverse a través de Europa con soltura, sin preocuparse por andarse ocultando y huyendo cuando el sol apareciera en el cielo. Mycroft tenía los medios, los contactos, conocía a la gente adecuada para todo, era de los Holmes el que más representaba al vampiro moderno, aquel que no teme mostrarse como es porque nadie está prestando la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta de lo que es.

A Sherlock no le gustaba la gente, Sherrinford la veía como comida y su padre, ¿quién podía saber lo que él pensaba?

-Nos vamos.

La voz de Mycroft rompió el silencio de su salón de lectura, sin preguntar nada más se levantó, sabía que sus cosas para el viaje estarían ya en el carruaje, lo único que habían esperado era que hubiera suficiente oscuridad para salir. Siguió a su hermano, los humanos a su servicio, aquellos que sabían que servir era mejor que perecer, abrieron la puerta y los ayudaron a subir. Al cerrar la puerta del carruaje uno de ellos se acercó.

-En las afueras de Londres podrán bajar y seguir hasta Calais sin problemas –dijo el hombre entrado en años, Mycroft asintió.- Ahí estará esperando Lestrade, los asistirá para cruzar el mar.

-¿Lestrade? –Preguntó casi indignado su hermano.- No podrá cruzar el mar, no le sirven las piernas desde hace dos años.

-No el viejo –respondió el hombre- sino su hijo. Maneja sus negocios del puerto desde que su padre está imposibilitado para hacerlo.

-No me agrada trabajar con nuevos sirvientes.

-Lestrade sabe francés e italiano, les será útil si quiere pasar desapercibido.

El hombre asintió sin esperar respuesta, el plan de Mycroft era simple, podrían viajar sin protección mientras estuvieran en territorio inglés, pero una vez en el continente necesitarían humanos confiables que los acompañaran. Ese tal Lestrade no estaba en sus planes pero tenía que aceptar que encontrar personas versadas en varios idiomas no era sencillo, si este hombre sabía tres entonces era alguien bastante inteligente.

-Calmate Mycroft –le dijo en cuanto el carruaje inició su marcha.

-Debemos levantar las menos sospechas posibles. –Su hermano se recargó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, era un hombre alto y algo entrado en carnes, en vida había disfrutado mucho de la comida y ahora en la eternidad pagaba el precio. Aunque claro, no todos podían ser delgados al extremo como lo era Sherlock.

-¿Iremos primero a Bavaria?

-No será necesario, el pequeño omega ha tomado una decisión.

Sherlock sintió que algo le era arrancado del pecho, debió de ser obvio porque su hermano lo miraba con curiosidad, ni siquiera podía hablar y se había quedado mirando al vacío.

-Aún no se une con Morstan, pero lo hará en el siguiente celo.

La aclaración no era necesaria por supuesto, Mycroft lo había hecho esperando cierta reacción y el silencio catatónico de Sherlock era precisamente lo que quería observar. Podría parecer cruel, tal vez lo era, pero todo tenía un fin.


	9. Eres sólo un humano, destinado a morir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft conoce al joven Lestrade durante su viaje.

-Deja de mirarlo.

-No lo hago.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Cállate Sherlock.

Habían hablado a base de susurros tan bajos que ningún humano podría escucharlos, aparentaban estar sentados en perfecto silencio, el movimiento de sus labios tan rápido que para observarlos tendrían que mirarlos sin parpadear. Viajaban de noche y de día, los últimos cinco días habían sido exhaustivos para los hombres, Lestrade había traído sólo a tres personas, dos para atender el carruaje y otra que lo ayudara con la seguridad.

Ahora estaban sentados en una taberna, porque estaban cansados y aunque trataran de negarlo, ellos necesitaban alimentarse. Los hombres se sentaban a su mesa pero no hablaban con ellos, lo hacían entre ellos y Lestrade era el único que les dirigía la palabra. Ellos no comían nada, se alimentarían en cuanto los hombres fueran a dormir porque de nuevo saldrían antes del amanecer.

Habían hecho un muy bien tiempo en esos cinco días que llevaban ya en territorio italiano, logrando llegar al final de su jornada, la siguiente parte del viaje la tendrían que hacer con mucho cuidado porque se acercaba la luna llena y tan sólo quedaban unas cuantas millas hasta llegar a Venecia.

-¿Le parece buen momento para hablar mi señor?

Lestrade se había acercado a ellos moviéndose en la banca sobre la que los cuatro hombres estaban sentados. Los otros tres se encogieron y se alejaron un poco más sin ser del todo evidentes.

-Por supuesto –respondió Mycroft. Sherlock sabía que estaba complacido por la manera en que el humano le hablaba, por lo mismo se había inclinado sobre la mesa, para estar más cerca. El humano le era agradable a su hermano, durante el viaje se habían acercado y sostenían sus manos al subir y bajar del carruaje más de lo que era necesario. Para Sherlock, Lestrade era un necio. Una cosa era servir a los vampiros, durante generaciones ciertas familias venían haciéndolo, obtenían muchos beneficios si eran leales, como por el ejemplo la seguridad de que nunca serían atacados por un vampiro.

Aunque había otras cosas, por ejemplo la solvencia económica que tuvo el viejo Lestrade de enviar a su hijo a estudiar a la Universidad, razón por la cual era ducho en varios idiomas. Tenía un título universitario tanto de la Universidad de Londres como de la de Paris y de la de Padua, por lo que el viaje le quedaba como anillo al dedo, recorriendo lugares para él conocidos.

Era capaz de recitar obras completas de los grandes clásicos, Mycroft cerraba los ojos y se pegaba a la ventaba del carruaje mientras Lestrade hablaba sin parar. Sherlock lo escuchó suspirar en varias ocasiones. Pero era una necedad, repetía él, no acabaría bien, estaba más que seguro. Los humanos son un suspiro, los humanos desaparecen sin dejar tras de sí más que su recuerdo, cuarenta o cincuenta años si es que no hay alguna enfermedad que se los lleve antes.

Igual que los lobos.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y fingió no percatarse que su hermano se había levantado para "hablar" con Lestrade, sin embargo, habían salido del local. Esperó pero la sed estaba siendo difícil de controlar, cazó solo esa noche, no era complicado, la sangre de un ladronzuelo lo llamó, ofreciéndole la redención de morir para alimentarlo.

Se quedó muy quieto sobre los torreones de la Universidad hasta que faltó una hora para el amanecer, regresó y los encontró listos para realizar la última parte del viaje. Sus pensamientos estaban con John, tenía que recuperarlo o de otra manera…

De otra manera la eternidad no era una opción.

Lestrade ayudó a su hermano a subir al carruaje, acarició su mano de manera obvia y ambos compartieron una sonrisa, cuando el humano volteó el rostro las marcas en su cuello fueron obvias. Sherlock sabía que una de las reglas era que no se alimentaban de los sirvientes humanos, ellos atienden otro tipo de necesidades pero jamás se vuelven la comida. Era básico.

Aquello no había sido para alimentarse y Sherlock lo sabía. Era un vínculo. Al final Lestrade se convertiría en el amante de Mycroft y el final sería amargo. ¿Qué haría su hermano? ¿Convertir a su humano? ¿Creerían que su lujuria por el mismo se convertiría en amor? ¿Y el amor lo uniría a un ser inmortal por el resto de sus vidas?

El humano estaba recitando de memoria algún texto griego y su hermano sonreía. Él, estaba perdido en la consideración que ahora también tenía sobre John. ¿Lo amaba? No lo había valorado de esa manera porque sabía que lo tenía a su lado, que el lobo jamás querría a nadie más que a él y nunca lo abandonaría. Al perderlo, las cosas no encajaron, sus días perdieron coherencia y la necesidad de volverlo a ver se convirtió en algo intolerable.

¿Qué pasaría después? No podía convertirlo, su vida se extendería más allá de la vida humana, al llegar a su plenitud alrededor de los cuarenta años la mantendría por dos o tres décadas, para después comenzar a envejecer normalmente y morir cerca de los ciento diez o ciento veinte años. Lo cual marcaría el final de ambos, porque, y era algo que no había pensado sino hasta los días en los que no tenía idea de qué había sido del lobo, sin John no había Sherlock.

Era simple, estaban unidos desde el día en que se conocieron, sólo así se podía explicar el vacío que había dejado su partida y que justo ahora, luchaba por llenar. Mycroft podría tener otras intenciones, podría querer formalizar la unión entre John y el tal Morstan, pero él planeaba algo muy diferente.

Lestrade comenzó a hablar de la región y de lo que les esperaba al llegar a Venecia. Sherlock pensaba en los años que pasó en la Toscana hasta que fue tomado como aprendiz por Stradivari. No añoraba nada de aquello, era la primera vez que pisaba Italia en mucho tiempo. Mycroft tenía recuerdos de una Italia más antigua, de Roma y de su Imperio, pero al ser completamente diferente a lo que ahora existía, no había sentido nunca la necesidad de rondar por el nuevo país ahora unificado.

Ellos eran ingleses, el pasado cuando estaban vivos, la verdad no era nada para ellos.

Les tomó dos días pero para el momento en que entraron en Venecia, el olor golpeó a Sherlock. No sería perceptible para nadie, tal vez sólo para los lobos, pero para él era excesivamente claro, lo recordaba, es más, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Olía a John pero mil veces más intenso. Olía a hogar, a familia y a amor.

Ese olor era suyo, le pertenecía y destrozaría a cualquiera que tratara de quitárselo.


	10. Su sangre teñirá de rojo los canales, su carne se pudrirá en cuanto el sol emerja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock se encuentra con Mark Morstan. Las verdaderas intenciones de Mycroft son reveladas.

El sol se ocultó y ni siquiera el hecho de que su hermano fuera mucho más antiguo y fuerte que él pudo contenerlo. Había leído las historias de vampiros, hasta las más recientes, alucinaban con que podían convertirse en seres alados, lobos u otros animales, la verdad es que no tenían ningún tipo de poder más que influenciar sobre los seres humanos.

Era complicado, pero usó todo su influencia para que en la mente de los demás apareciera el más profundo temor. La gente huyó de las calles, no quería tener que cruzarse con gente estrafalaria subida en las góndolas de camino a una de tantas fiestas que solían tener prácticamente todos los días.

La ciudad parecía estar desierta, hasta la luz de las ventanas estaba ausente, el silencio era pesado.

El olor de John era casi palpable, a pesar de que había avanzado con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz sentía que aun estaba demasiado lejos, el palacio que podía ver como una luz brillante parecía inalcanzable.

Era de tres niveles, sus paredes de color rojo y lindos arcos blancos en cada ventana, llegar a él era complicado, los canales le suponían el problema pero al ser pequeñas masas de agua podía saltarlas solo con un poco de dificultad. Aunque claro, el problema grande vino cuando tuvo que atravesar aquel gran canal para llegar al palacio.

Los lobos estaban dentro, una cantidad inmensa, una concentración mucho mayor a la observada con anterioridad. Era posible que el clan del tal Morstan fuera suficientemente fuerte para presentar batalla a los vampiros y si se hacían más fuertes, su padre no dudaría en atacarlos, no toleraría que ellos comenzara a ganar influencia y poder.

Había muchos alfas, podía percibir por lo menos a un centenar. Los betas no sólo estaban dentro del palacio sino también en las callejuelas alrededor y en los edificios contiguos. Pero omega había sólo uno, el dueño del olor maravilloso que había percibido, John, quien lo estaba llamando, quien de alguna manera sabía que estaba ahí.

Tal vez sólo lo estaba imaginando, era improbable que un olor transmitiera un mensaje, pero olía a aquel primer celo y a la sangre de John que él le ofrecía antes de cada encuentro, olía al aliento de John cuando lo besaba y a su cabello cuando despertaba a su lado. Sí, lo más seguro era que lo estuviera imaginando.

Sin embargo, tomó una góndola y cruzó remando sin ningún tipo de cuidado. De todos modos en el estado de alerta en el que estaban se darían cuenta de su presencia sin dudarlo. Los alfas que estaban en el embarcadero sonreían, él bajó casi dramáticamente dejando que su abrigo de viaje ondeara detrás de él como si fuera una capa. Lo dejó caer porque le estorbaría, la sangre de los dos vagabundos con los que se cruzó justo a la entrada de la ciudad latía en sus venas, le daba la suficiente fuerza para hacer lo que considera su deber.

Las garras del primer alfa estuvieron a punto de encontrar su cuello pero en vez de eso, lo jaló y aventó hacía su lado izquierdo, el segundo alfa entonces trató de agarrarlo, una patada en la mandíbula lo previno. Se dio tiempo para agacharse y destrozar sus arterias y beber lo más que pudo, cada mililitro de sangre de lobo lo ayudaría para llegar hasta el final.

John era el final.

Repitió lo mismo con los siguientes dos alfas, después lo atacaron entre cinco y aunque lograron lastimarlo, terminó por hacer todas sus cabezas o arrancar sus corazones. Llegó el punto en que estaba hinchado de tanto beber y escupió la sangre de la última víctima sobre los betas que trataban de rodearlo. Eran lobos fuertes pero no tanto como los alfas, estaban entrenados para mantener su forma híbrida pese a que no había luna llena, faltaban unos días para tenerla en el cielo, por fortuna, de otra manera ellos tendrían una fuerza mucho mayor a la suya.

Sherlock estaba haciendo algo impensable despachando a tantos lobos en solitario, lo impulsaba la necesidad de llegar a John antes de que se uniera a Morstan, eso no debía suceder y él lo prohibía. John era suyo, siempre, para toda la vida, para toda su vida, que terminaría cuando John desapareciera del mundo.

Morstan apareció cuando los últimos alfas estaba moribundos en sus manos. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado y le sorprendía que siguiera ahí. Pero el olor de John seguía siendo fuerte, como el día en que habían compartido sus cuerpos entre las hojas de pino mojadas por la lluvia nocturna.

John era el mismo. John seguía siendo su John.

Ahora sólo tenía que matar a Morstan.

No le había gustado cuando lo vio la primera vez. Era un lobo en plenitud, había alcanzado los cuarenta años y poseía una fuerza extrema, era un alfa en toda la extensión de la palabra, ligeramente más alto que él y con masa muscular. Pero él no sería sencillo de vencer, porque cada segundo que pasaba sabía que no tenía nada que perder. Si vencía, tendría a John, si moría, John sería protegido por este alfa por el que hubiera podido sentir algo de respeto.

Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, porque en este instante no sentía más que desprecio.

Los lobos tenían dos formas, la que era una transformación completa y entonces se veían como un lobo de tamaño descomunal. En el pasado solían aterrorizar a los pueblos y villas de esta manera, sembrando el terror en cada poblador a tal grado que la oscuridad era el peor enemigo.

La forma híbrida vino después, explotaba lo mejor de sus mundos, las extremidades posteriores y las superiores, culminadas con unas garras capaz de desgarrar hasta el hueso. La ventaja que la altura les daba, su torso extendido y que conservaban el poder de raciocinio del ser humano eran parte de las características que les hacían optar por esta "media" transformación. Solían usarla cuando no había luna.

La "media" transformación de Morstan era impresionante y cuando lo golpeó de frente lo hizo volar y chocar contra una pared. Quedó conmocionado, duró tan sólo unos momentos pero su visión se volvió por completo negra. Se forzó a levantarse y atacar con velocidad, agarrándose de la espalda del alfa y clavándole las garras. Pero su piel era gruesa y su pelaje tan espeso que no consiguió más que rasguñar la piel. El lobo se lo sacó de encima y comenzó a golpearlo una vez que lo tenía en el suelo.

Sherlock sólo atinó a proteger su garganta, quería evitar que la desgarrara o era todo, habría terminado demasiado rápido.

-Mark.

La voz de John fue clara, casi cristalina, escucharla fue lo que le dio a Sherlock la paz para irse del mundo. Su lobo estaba bien, sería feliz, tendría una familia. Tal vez esa familia mataría a los vampiros en el futuro. Todo estaba bien. Sonrió y aunque la sangre que venía de su cabeza le oscurecía la vista, la silueta borrosa que alcanzaba a ver se le antojó hermosa.

-¡Vete de aquí! –El lobo en forma híbrida rugió e hizo vibrar hasta las paredes.

-Ese es Sherlock, por favor, déjalo en paz.

La voz de John era lo más parecido al paraíso que conocería, su olor lo invadía, le recordaba las correrías a la luz de la luna y la manera en que aullaba cuando alcanzaban lo más alto de las colinas.

-¡Regresa a tu habitación!

La figura del alfa se acercó a la de John, Sherlock hubiera querido moverse pero no podía, en algún momento el lobo lo había herido y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. El omega, pese a verse de la mitad del tamaño del alfa no parecía amedrentado.

-No puedes lastimar a Sherlock, te lo pido como favor personal.

El alfa tomó el brazo de John y lo aventó, Sherlock siseó y juntó todo lo que quedaba de su fuerza para poder levantase. Fue así que pudo ver como John temblaba en el piso donde había caído, tal vez estaba lastimado, tal vez debía aplastar la cabeza de Morstan por haber atrevido a tocar de esa manera a John.

Entonces la pequeña figura de John cambió, sufrió una transformación que había visto cada vez que brillaba la luna pero fue voluntaria. Fue una transformación completa y ahora que lo comparaba con el tamaño de otro lobo se daba cuenta de que John tenía un tamaño muy por arriba del normal. Su pelaje era de un amarillo cenizo que a Sherlock le había parecido siempre muy lindo, recordaba cómo había pasado las manos entre ese pelaje en múltiples ocasiones.

John fue certero en su ataque, no necesitó más que usar el factor sorpresa, Morstan no esperaba eso. Desgarró su garganta, el chorro de sangre lo manchó absolutamente todo, sin embargo, John siguió sacudiendo el cuerpo sujetado por el cuello hasta que separó la cabeza. Con unos pasos rápidos se acercó hasta Sherlock, quien aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa, lo tocó con su hocico y lamió la sangre de su cara.

-John.- El vampiro se abrazó a su lobo y escondió el rostro entre su pelaje, aspiró profundo y el olor lo llevó de regreso a aquel primer celo donde todo había sido descontrolado y tremendamente satisfactorio.- Estás aun en celo.

El lobo le descubrió su cuello y el vampiro lo mordió, bebiendo la sangre que manaba hasta su boca. Se curaba de esa manera, la sangre de John era un bálsamo para todas sus heridas. Recuperó cada uno de sus sentidos y el control de cuerpo al mismo tiempo que John perdía la transformación.

-Te necesito Sherlock.

No tuvo que decir nada más.

* * *

 

Mycroft entró al palacio cuando debería estar despuntando el alba pero el cielo se había encapotado y una fiera lluvia parecía cubrir con su velo la ciudad. El espectáculo era grotesco pero le causaba un placer enorme saber que todo había sido orquestado correctamente. Su humano pasó frente a él y junto con los otros tres sirvientes revisaron el palacio y corroboraron lo que él sabía.

No había un solo sobreviviente.

Sherlock y John se habían ido, lo más seguro es que su hubiera encargado de la primera oleada del celo del lobo y en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, huyeron lo más lejos posible. Le costaría mucho encontrarlos, de eso estaba consciente, pero lo haría, tarde o temprano. Por ahora no era necesario, siguió caminando entre los cuerpos maravillosamente destrozados de alfas y betas. Morstan estaba muy orgulloso de su clan pero mantenía a raya el número de lobos en la ciudad, vendrían más cuando esto se supiera, una guerra se avecinaba.

Los sirvientes descargaron lo que habían recogido en los dos días que habían permanecido en Padua, donde en secreto se reunieron con otro contingente de sirvientes que habían acompañado a Sherrinford a Bavaria. Habían hecho un trabajo estupendo y cuando los humanos descubrieron uno a uno los cuatros cadáveres de lobos y los acomodaron teatralmente alrededor de Morstant y sus alfas principales, Mycroft se dio el tiempo de apreciar la belleza de un plan culminado a la perfección.

Victor Trevor había muerto a manos de su hermano mayor, así como la mayoría de sus allegados. Pero había muchos más lobos que clamarían venganza y vendrían a poner de alguno de los dos bandos. Se matarían entre si y ellos tan sólo tendrían que observar. De cualquier manera estaban condenados. Los dos últimos alfas con suficiente fuerza para comandarlos estaban muertos a manos de los Holmes y el único omega puro del mundo ahora era el compañero de su hermano.

Un lobo y un vampiro unidos como antaño sucedía.

-Es momento de irnos.

Lestrade le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a salir de entre los cuerpos, él la tomó aunque no fuera necesario el gesto, él poseía más gracia que cualquier humano y aun más fuerza, sin embargo, el dejar que él lo ayudara era casi poético. El humano no era un sirviente, había elegido un camino que no se podía transitar si el vampiro no estaba dispuesto a acogerlo. Formaría a su propia familia y algún día, tomaría el lugar de su padre. Pronto tendría dos mil años, pronto estaría en posibilidad de culminar todas sus ambiciones.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más tranquilo, sin la premura de cumplir con ciertos tiempos específicos. La verdad es que si John se hubiera unido a Morstan habrían logrado una alianza con todos los clanes del mundo, a tal grado habría sido su influencia. Eso era impensable y la inocencia de ambos alfas como para pensar que ellos los ayudarían había si la clave de su destrucción. Tan desesperados estaban que creyeron que John tomaría al alfa que mejor tratara a los Holmes.

Deberían haberlo arrancado de sus garras y reclamarlo en el instante. Trevor no era nada comparado a Morstan, lo habrían degollado de una sola mordida. Entonces habría tenido que enfrentarse al vampiro más antiguo y a sus tres hijos. Bueno, para ser sinceros los lobos habían estado en desventaja desde el inicio. Desde que milagrosamente el pequeño omega no fue sacrificado con el resto de su familia.

Gregory Lestrade se convirtió en su primer hijo exactamente tres meses después de regresar a su mansión, la que solía compartir con su padre y hermanos, pero ahora ellos estaban en Francia, fingiendo envejecer, lejos de todos, esperando el tiempo para renacer. Seguían rondando sus círculos usuales, la gente lo felicitaba porque parecía que no envejecía, usaba más polvos de los que debería para aparentar que cubría y escondía arrugas.

Sus sentidos como vampiro joven estaban muy exaltados, podía escuchar cosas que los vampiros más antiguos aprendían a ignorar, tal vez por eso estuvo tres días agitado y esperando a que algo sucediera. Los primeros seis meses habían sido complicados, aunque lo esperaba, toda la ira y la culpa por haber cedido a sus impulsos carnales hacían presa de Gregory, todos los días. Alimentarse todos los días era motivo de más recriminaciones, sin embargo Mycroft tenía paciencia.

Sabía que él entendería, que comprendería que ahora eran una familia, única y maravillosa, destinada a las cosas más espléndidas.

-Mycroft –dijo cuando despertó al caer la noche.- Ellos están afuera.

Mycroft Holmes se vistió de inmediato, los podía hacer esperar, la ocasión ameritaba que estuvieran elegantes. Los sirvientes revolotearon entre ellos, al final, ambos caballeros parecían listos para recibir a la Reina. Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano y justo en el tercer escalón se detuvieron, la puerta se abrió y sus siluetas aparecieron iluminadas por la luz del interior.

Sherlock estaba magnífico, no esperaba nada menos de él. Recién alimentado, su blanca piel brillando, sus ojos parecían esa noche de color casi cobalto y los rizos eran los únicos que desentonaban, no usaba sombrero, Mycroft podría haberlo considerado un descuido.

John se veía cansado, ojeras negras decoraban sus párpados inferiores y parecía haber perdido bastante peso. Sin embargo, su ropa estaba perfectamente acomodada y su porte era orgulloso. Entre sus brazos estaba la razón de mil conjeturas. Mycroft había leído libros tan antiguos que había veces que se deshacían entre sus dedos, había conseguido pergaminos mucho más antiguos aun y había recorrido el mundo mirando paredes de cavernas que contaban historias ignoradas.

Pero era cierto, siempre lo supo, no había tenido duda en cuanto Sherlock conoció a John, aunque al principio sólo pensó que eran almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntos. El resto de la historia sólo podría ser cierta si John era omega, así que al descubrir que lo era, todo encajó a la perfección.

Porque miles de años en el pasado, en los albores de ambas especies, estuvieron juntos y sus hijos eran seres tan terroríficos que hasta sus padres les temían. Por eso se alejaron, se enemistaron y nunca osaron volver a unirse.

Hasta ahora.

-Te presentamos a Hamish Watson-Holmes.


	11. Epílogo

_El niño parecía estar perdido, no podía tener más de diez años, sentado en una parada de autobús, cerca de la media noche._

_La mujer hizo que su esposo detuviera el auto, ellos habían dado dos vueltas por el mismo lugar porque había pasado a dejar a sus casas a varios amigos y verlo una segunda vez ahí, con los audífonos conectados a un reproductor de música mientras miraba para todos lados, la había hecho sospechar._

_-Hola –dijo al acercarse con cautela, su esposo le había rogado que no lo hiciera pero ella tenía ese espíritu altruista y si un niñito estaba perdido, era imposible que ella fingiera no haberlo visto.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_El niño levantó sus ojos y ella contuvo la respiración al ver un azul perfecto reflejado en su mirada._

_-¿Sabes dónde vives? –La mujer tocó su mejilla con familiaridad, el niño tenía además de todo un rostro muy hermoso, vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera de color rojo, estaba usando la capucha, ella pensó que podría tener frío. El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.- Ven, sube al automóvil, te llevaremos._

_El niño tomó la mano de la mujer y ella tembló al sentir el contacto de su piel, estaba helado, se apresuró a subirlo al asiento trasero y asegurarlo con el cinturón de seguridad._

_-¿Dónde vives? –La mujer sonreía tratando de mantenerlo tranquilo._

_-221-B Baker Street –respondió y al hacerlo sonrió, la mujer creyó ver que poseía unos colmillos particularmente largos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y por compartir conmigo mi primer participación en este tipo de eventos.
> 
> Gracias al Baker Slash Fest 2015, a sus organizadoras y a todas sus participantes, ha sido... extremo.
> 
> Y espero de corazón que la persona que pidió el prompt esté complacida, no sé quién haya sido pero me agradaría que dijera ¡YO! y me diera su sincera opinión.
> 
> ¿Comentarios? Por favor estaría muy agradecida si los hacen.
> 
> Es todo, recuerden darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.


End file.
